


Il dolore dell'addio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Remus ripensa alla morte di Sirius.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Sirius, LupinPrompt: il dolore dell'addio: se non lo senti sei morto, se lo senti vorresti morire.





	Il dolore dell'addio

Il dolore dell’addio  
   
Remus allungò il braccio e avvicinò la mano al velo che tremava, gonfiandosi in una serie di pieghe, ai cui lati c’era largo di pietra. Gli occhi erano arrossati e incavati. Le occhiaie erano spesse e gli zigomi spingevano la pelle giallastra. Sentì una serie di passi, sfoderò la bacchetta e si voltò vedendo Tonks avanzare verso di lui.  
“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” mormorò. Si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, i capelli corti grigio topo si tinsero di rosa acceso e si allungarono. Il naso a patata le divenne sottile. Lupin tirò su con il naso, avvertendo un dolore all’altezza del petto. Strinse le labbra fino a renderle bianche e fece un passo verso di lei.  
“Non volevo farti preoccupare” sussurrò con voce roca. L’auror negò con il capo.  
“Non posso nemmeno immaginare quanto ti manca mio cugino, ma dovresti dividere con me questo fardello” sussurrò. Remus si voltò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.  
“Avrebbe voluto che non lo ricordassi così” mormorò. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
“In fondo, non è mica lui a stare male, la fa semplice dovunque sia!” gridò Lupin. Alzò il capo e inspirò ed espirò velocemente. Nimphadora lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.  
“La fa semplice!” ululò Remus.  
“ Il dolore dell'addio: se non lo senti sei morto, se lo senti vorresti morire. Non arrenderti ad esso” sussurrò con tono deciso la moglie. Lo cullò e gli accarezzò la testa, le lacrime rigarono il volto di Remus.  
“Non arrenderti” mormorò ancora Tonks.


End file.
